the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Legion Princeps
"Brightest of all Stars!" Legion Princeps is unique among the Legions for several reasons. First off, they are unparalleled masters of Celestial Magick and are quite adept at combing mystic powers with brutal attacks and tactics. They are also good at countering the supernatural powers of others. Finally, and perhaps most importantly, Legion Princeps is unique because it has no Archangel to lead. Their founding Archangel was Lucifer, now Satan after his fall from grace... Archangel: Lucifer (formerly). Colours: White & Red with Gold trimmings. Heraldry: An eight-pointed star, the Morning Star. Facts: -Legion Princeps was the Legion that Lucifer commanded before his rebellion. After his defeat in the First War In Heaven, Lucifer was cast down from Heaven and Legion Princeps seemed shattered beyond repair. -Yet the Legion endured. Loyalists among the Legion fought hard to nominate a replacement, someone from within their own ranks to be empowered and elevated to the rank of Archangel. Someone who would ostensibly be Lucifer's replacement. But the Powers That Be decided otherwise, Legion Princeps would endure but there would never be a replacement for Lucifer. -Legion Princeps has no Archangel to lead it, instead it has the Council of the August, nine powerful Celestials who work together to organize and lead the Morningstars (common nickname for members of Legion Princeps). -After the events in the First War In Heaven, almost two-thirds of the Legion sided with Lucifer and betrayed God. Those that remained were perilously few, but through hard work and recruitment, Legion Princeps eventually worked itself up to fighting strength again. While the Legion has not regained its same size and prestige as before Lucifer's fall, and probably never will, the Morningstars have built a new reputation for themselves. They are renowned for their sheer hatred for all things Infernal (even by Celestial standards) and will put themselves in dire straits just to eliminate even marginal demons. -Legion Princeps cannot escape its past, they will forever be marred by Lucifer's actions. But while some groups may still hold them in suspicion, the Legion does not concern itself with social approval. Their mastery of Magick (especially War Magick) makes them so strong that the Legion normally chooses to act on its own, independent of (and aloof from) other Legions. Council of the August: The Council of the August is the central leadership to Legion Princeps, composed of nine of the most powerful Angels within the Legion. Each of the nine commands a 'wing' of the Legion, with the last wing being re purposed solely for buffering the Hellguard. This leaves the other eight wings to pursue the Legion's own business. It should be pointed out that having eight wings is the same number to their Heraldry. Killing Lucifer: The present day Legion Princeps has nothing but anger and disgust for its own founding Archangel. Legion Princeps has taken it upon themselves to study everything they can about the Horde and its leader, even going so far as to send spies and infiltrators. There are rumors that Legion Princeps has been planning, and may even have attempted on a few occasions, to carry out the assassination of Lucifer himself. Certainly a few of the Horde's top generals and leaders have suddenly fallen to the surprise attacks of the Morningstar Legion. The feeling seems to be mutual, however, and Lucifer - now Satan - clearly has no qualms about destroying his former Legion. However, he would prefer they serve him again... Several attempts have been made by the Horde to seduce Legion Princeps over to the side of Hell, but all envoys sent by them have returned in tattered shreds. Legion Princeps hates all Infernals to the point of obsession. Recruits fresh to the Legion must include the swearing of oaths binding them to the personal eradication of every Infernal they encounter. Methodology: Legion Princeps is tactically fluid and often makes drastic changes to their equipment and plans depending on the situation. The one common denominator is their natural aptitude for Magick, something which they put to great use. Princeps Angels fight with both sword and sorcery, allowing them to tackle opponents far larger than themselves. Legion Princeps will normally cast their Magick before battle, relying on supernatural might to turn the early stages of the fight in their favor. Should this fail or they are met with heavier resistance than anticipated, Legion Princeps will then form into individual units of fighters bolstered by one or two Warlock Angels who will stay behind the fighting lines to cast Magick from afar. Video: Category:Celestial